A Insight On The Rules
by FanWriter83
Summary: This story brings you a deeper insight on some of the rules you read in "Things I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor." *Requests are welcome, even from the spin-off stories*
1. Rule 619: Take Off Sean's Towel

**I posted this story a while ago under a different name, but since I wasn't very happy and felt a little uncomfortable to write from Selina's point of view I decided to delete it. But yeah, it was still lingering in my mind and that's why I decided to re-post it and change a few things. I removed the commercial breaks cz they seemed to be out of place.**

* * *

 **#619. I am not allowed to take off Sean's towel!**

* * *

Sean strolls into his bedroom dripping wet from the shower he had taken. Then Selina dashes by and the towel around his waist is gone.

"SELINA, GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL, RIGHT NOW!"

"NO, YOU HAVE TO COME AND GET IT!"

Apprehension starts to rise in the air when the young street boy stood outside his bathroom door covering his private parts and his eyes filled with anger, fast. Not that Selina saw or felt any of that. She was too busy with dashing gleefully down the hallway with towel and all.

Lucky for Selina they were the only ones at the manor. But poor Sean though. This means there is no Alfred around to save him from this predicament. He has to do this on his own.

Angrily the street boy stomps toward the closet where he keeps his spare towels. When opening it, he finds the shelve empty. Also, all his clothes seem disappeared as well.

"Kitty Toy Sean?" Selina said loudly. Her voice sounded not too far away. Obviously she waited for him down the hallway.

Sean covers most of himself then tippy-toes quietly to the door and peers down the hallway. He finds Selina smirking at the end of the hallway while twirling the only available towel (the one she stole from him) in the air playfully.

Sean penetrates his eyes furiously into Selina's then hollers; "If you think I'm coming out wearing nothing-

"Eventually you will!" Selina cried merrily then smirking wickedly; "I mean, you'll have to because I won't bring it back."

Sean grunts aggravated then bellows; "I will tell Alfred about this!"

"I hate it to be the bearer of bad news, Sean—wait, I don't hate it at all… but Alfred won't be back for hours. I start to wonder if you're 'you-know-what' won't get a cold while waiting."

Sean stomps his foot down in rage; "Selina, you are such a bitch right now!"

"Yeah, I know," Selina replied with a proud smirk. "And you are so freaking adorable right now. I mean, I love it when you try to look very angry but yet don't seem to succeed. Your cheeks are getting all red of embarrassment and you don't know what to do."

Sean burns his eyes into Selina's then grunts; "I'm turning red out of rage, you-

"You know what? I'll help you out a little, okay?" Selina said cutting Sean off. "I will turn around and run away with the towel. Maybe then you will come out."

"How will that help?!" Sean screamed frustrated. Selina simply laughs to that then turns around and runs off, giggling. "SELINA, GET BACK RIGHT NOW! I WILL PUMMEL YOUR PEACH ROUND BUTT BLACK AND BLUE!"

"HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Selina laughed while she dashed into the next hallway.

Sean listens carefully and waits for Selina's footsteps fade into the distance. Then he quickly hurries the opposite way which leads him to the servants quarters aka Alfred's bedroom. Maybe he would find some clean towels in his closet.

Sadly he finds the bedroom door locked. Alfred always keeps it locked at all times to keep Selina out. Sean slaps his head in frustration.

"YOUR BUTT IS SO PERFECTLY TIGHT AND CUTE!"

Before Sean could react to the statement Selina hollered, she lashed his butt with the towel. A red mark starts to colour his left 'glute'.

Sean didn't hesitant for a second a makes a break for it before Selina had the chance to lash his butt for a second time. Selina pursues while laughing her head off in joy.

The street boy storms down the hallway to the west side of the manor then climbs up the flight of stairs to the third floor. He keeps running and running as fast as he can and dodging the towel lashes at the same time.

At the end of the third floor hallway, Sean sprints down the flight of stairs back to the second floor then the first floor and finally the main floor quickly disappearing into the study.

Selina prances down the stairs as well then finally skidding into the study as well. She spins on her feet to find her street boy kitty toy. That's when she spots the open patio doors.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Selina mumbles to herself then shrugging at her own question before hopping outside and dashing into a random chosen direction.

Selina looks for Sean by the pool. He isn't there.

She looks for Sean behind the pool house, but all she can find is lots of rubbish and no Sean.

Selina sighs sadly then heads over to the back of the enormous mansion, but still no Sean.

The street girl looks for her kitty toy in the shed, behind and in the trees, in the bushes and the shrubs, and she even climbed up the fence wall to see if she could see her Sean-y boy running out there, but again, NO SEAN.

Selina never knew it would be possible, but she scared her kitty toy from the streets away. The young girl starts to feel really sad and miserable with the idea she lost Sean forever. And it was all her own fault.

The street girl saunters sadly around the manor and over to the patio doors. Then she bumped her nose against the glass window.

Wait, how is that even possible? She had left the doors open, but now they are closed.

This could mean only one thing. Sean had tricked her.

With newfound energy the street girl grabs the patio door knobs and starts to pull. That's when she realizes the doors are locked from the inside.

"You won't defeat me this easily, KITTY TOY!" Selina screamed then running back around the enormous manor while trying every door and or window she passes by. They are all locked.

Selina grunts aggravated then sits down onto a nearby rock. Sean defeated her brilliant plan and she hated it. Now there was nothing left for her to do then wait for Alfred and receive the biggest ear pummel ever.

Alfred? That's it! All the windows Sean had access to is locked except for Alfred's bedroom window.

With her new brilliant idea in the back of her head, Selina spurts back around the house and is just in time to see a glimpse of Sean's face duck back behind the study curtains. Obviously he was looking for her, to see what she was doing.

"I know you're there, kitty toy-pie!" Selina cried merrily then grabbing the rain pipe; "Watch my cute butt climbing up to Alfred's bedroom window!"

And with that, agile like the animal she's named after, Selina climbs up the rain pipe into the large oak tree then climbing further up until she can leap stealthy to Alfred's bedroom balcony.

Athletic, Selina slips through the open windows then finding herself in the most, neatly cleaned room in the world. Even Bruce's room was messy compared to Alfred's.

"That butler really needs a life," Selina muttered to herself. "But that is for some other time. Right now I have to find my Kitty Toy and give him the butt lash I dreamed about since the day I met him."

Selina storms to the door and swings it open and jumps into the hallway with a cat-like warrior screech.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed in surprise. He happened to run at the door at the same time, but only to stop Selina from coming out. Sadly he hadn't expected her to be so quick and she surprised him by jumping straight in front of him.

Selina's lips curl up in a grin; "Hi there, Kitty Toy Boy! It looks like you still haven't found your clothes."

Sean follows Selina's eyes to his exposed parts then quickly turns on his heels and storms back down the hallway then down the stairs to the main floor. Selina follows in tow.

Once she reaches the bottom of the stairs she realizes she lost Sean, again. But then her eyes pick up a sound coming from the kitchen. It sounds like someone is trying to search the kitchen cabinets and closets for dish cloths.

"You won't find any of them in there, My Toy-Boy-Pie!" Selina hollered ecstatic. "I've hidden those as well."

And with that, the street girl lingers closer to the kitchen door then poking her head inside. It looks like Sean hadn't heard her at all, because she saw his butt poking out the cupboard under the kitchen sink as he tried to look for the stack of dish cloths.

While holding a fit of giggles, Selina sneaks closer at Sean from behind then uses her towel to lash his butt. The left side of Sean's butt turned from soft pink to blood red.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed in surprise then hitting the back of his head to the top of the cupboard. His hand flies instantly to the wound.

"Wow," Selina said with a mesmerized look in her eyes.

Sean saw it and quickly moves his hands down to cover himself the hollers; "Why did you do that?!"

Selina folds her arms with a smirk; "You still have to ask me that?"

Sean glares at the girl in rage. Not just 'freaking-adorable-rage' but dangerous rage. That's the moment Selina senses that if she wants to save her own skin, she has to come up with something sweet and clever. Something that will melt Sean's anger.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Selina asked while battering her eyelashes sweetly.

Sean's mouth drops agape then his cheeks starts to blush red and his knees are starting to get a little shaky.

The street boy quickly clears his throat and snorts; "Of course you didn't hurt me. I have a very thick skull and I can endure lots of pain, remember? Of course it didn't hurt. Ha, in fact, it tickled."

Selina tilts her head playfully; "Sooo, that means you won't mind if I do it again?" Sean's jaws drops wide open once again. Selina chuckles; "You know what, sit down and I will stitch up that wound."

Ten minutes later, Alfred and Bruce enter the kitchen with the groceries and find Sean and Selina sitting on top of the kitchen table while she taking care of Sean's wound.

Oh, yeah, and Sean had his towel back, though it didn't make Alfred less angry. In fact, he chased Selina around the manor, viciously while Bruce puts down the groceries then takes care of Sean's half-stitched wound.

"So, what exactly happened while we were away?"

Sean moans tiredly; "Don't ask Bruce. It's a long, long story."

* * *

 **What do you think? Let me know by review/fav/follow**

 **Requests are welcome xD If you leave a request, please mention the rule number and the chapter number. It's easier for me to find it back LOL**


	2. Rules 568-570: Bruce Is Cat's Prisoner

**This chapter was requested by guest. I was not sure if you wanted to see two rules or all three rules so I decided to include them all three. I wish you like the outcome :D**

 **Guest: thank you so much, I'm glad you think this re-make is better. I find it better as well so I'm actually really glad I reposted this.  
Guest: yeah, I'm not very fond of the title name either but so far I still don't know a better name. If you or anyone else knows a better, not too long title, feel free to let me know xD**

* * *

 **#568 - #570. I am not allowed to keep Bruce as my prisoner**

"Selina, I think I have learned everything there is to know about the streets," Bruce said with his polite and gentle smile then hugging her tightly. "I think it's time for me to return to the manor and set my future plan in motion."

Selina nods understandably and replies Bruce's hug by putting her arms around him, wondering; " _Why do they have to grow up so fast?"_

The teens break their hug then Selina wipes a tear from her eye. Bruce gives his female friend one last smile then turns and starts his way back to Wayne Manor.

The young street girl suddenly realizes its way too soon for Bruce to spread his little bat wings out then grabs her flogger and pursues the young billionaire, hollering; "NO BRUCE! GET BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE NOT READY YET! WE MISSED A TRAINING! YOU KNOW, THE ONE WHERE YOU LEARN TO ENDURE PAIN?!"

Bruce makes a break for it, shouting back; "WE ALREADY DID THAT TRANING, SELINA! WE USED A HAIRBRUSH, A PADDLE, A SLIPPER AND A WHIP, REMEMBER?!"

"YEAH, BUT WE NEVER USED A FLOGGER! TRUST ME, THE PAIN IS A LOT DIFFERENT! NOW GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN FLOG IT!"

"NO SELINA, AAGH!" Bruce screamed while panic took over his body. He didn't even see the tree in front of him because he was too busy with looking over his shoulder. Then he collapsed into it with force.

Selina fist pumps the air victoriously then sprints toward him and cries with glee when she drags him back to her squad; "You will stay on the streets with me, FOREVER!"

And with that said, the street girl drops her head back into her neck and starts laughing, uproariously.

The pedestrians quickly backed away, anxiously. All except for one man who was engrossed with spraying the words HAHAHA onto a wall. He heard the laughter then turned his head and saw Selina.

"Hey there, little girl," the man said the tossing the empty paint can onto the street behind him as he walked toward Selina.

Selina looked up; "What do you want, carrot-face."

"Actually, it's not my real hair color," the crazy man chuckled. "You see, I'm a big fan of Jerome and that's why I dyed my hair ginger."

Selina rolled her eyes; "I didn't ask you about your hair. Please leave so me and my friend here-

"He looks unconscious," the man stated as he looked at Bruce's body. "What happened to him?"

Selina grinned; "He fell into a tree.

"That happens to my friend Stan a lot too. Then me and my other friends put his hands into warm water."

Selina looks slightly annoyed then says; "Yeah, that sounds fun, but still, what do you want from me?!"

"Well, me and my friends are all Jerome fans but neither of us is the type to be a leader, so when I heard you laugh…do you like to become the leader of the Jerome fan-club?"

Selina points at Bruce annoyed then asks; "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"You can help your friend first if you want. I can even carry his body for you while I explain the responsibilities of a leader."

Selina opened her mouth to bark at him, but luckily her head worked slightly faster than her mouth and grinned; "Yeah, you can do that. Follow me."

A few minutes later they arrived at her squad and Selina told him to drop Bruce on the couch which he did.

"Well, do you want to be our leader?"

Selina sighed; "Being a leader sounds so busy. Why can't you be one?"

"Because a leader has to make decisions and deciding things is so hard for me and my friends. We rather follow."

Selina takes a step back; "Really, you couldn't tell me that tiny detail before I allowed you to bring my friend to my squad?"

"Oh, don't you worry, little girl. I know that sounded creepy but I didn't mean it in a creepy stalking way. What I meant to say was; we rather follow someone's lead."

Selina took another step back, but not because she was scared or anything. She just wanted to make the space between her and her cookie sheet shorter in case she needed it.

"You can't make decisions, huh?" Selina asked.

The man nodded rapidly; "Yep, it's very hard for me."

"Okay, try to decide whether you want me to scream 'stranger danger' like the little girl you think I am, or rather want to see who I really am."

The man chuckles awkwardly; "Uhm, like I said, it's hard to decide."

"You want me to decide?"

The man nodded rapidly.

Selina grabbed her whip, cookie sheet and hairbrush.

"What are you going to do with those?"

Pedestrians looked bewildered when a grown man ran outside an abandoned building screaming like a little boy. The reason; a teenage girl who chased him with a hairbrush, cookie sheet and whip trying to pummel his butt.

"AND STAY OUT OF MY SQUAD, YOU CREEPY PERVERT!"

While Selina chased the 'pervert' out the door, Bruce woke up groggily then instantly realizing he was back at Selina's squad.

Bruce jumped to his feet then ran outside and screamed from the top of his lungs as well. This scenario made the pedestrians even more bewildered.

Selina halted her stride then turned around back to her squad where she saw Bruce running into the horizon.

"NEVER EVER CROSS MY PATH AGAIN, CARROT FACE!" Selina roared infuriated. "THANKS TO YOU I JUST LOST MY KITTY TO BRUCE!"

Then she ran after Bruce as fast as she could; "BRUCE, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! YOU'RE TRAINING ISN'T FINISHED YET!"

"YES IT IS!" Bruce cried and the tears of fear ran down his face.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Alfred had some troubles with the other teens because after Bruce Wayne decided to find his true calling on the streets they decided to force the poor butler to become their valet.

"And Bruce Wayne can't safe you," Sean said then threw his head into his neck and laughed maniacally.

Sean's laugh made the poor butler whimper and shake in fear, because it strangely sounded like Jack's laughter. How would that even be possible.

Then Sean stopped laughing but the laughing sound continued so it turned out to be Jack all along and Sean simply lip-synced it. Alfred wiped his forehead with a relieved sigh.

"How about we throw a party?" Hien asked.

Sean nodded agreed; "Yeah, Ornelas mansion's first party, I like it!"

"Okay!" Jack said then added, ecstatically; "We need drinks, we need food, we need to decorate this place, we need to send invitations, we need to move the furniture so we can dance and we need to make some cool mix tapes and-

Sean stopped Jack's ramblings by smacking the back of his head then said; "Don't we have a valet to do those kind of stuff?"

Alfred's eyes grew in shock. Throwing a party is something the Wayne family never asked him to do, because they usually did most of the job except for preparing the food. Also, those parties were far more civilized than the party they wanted.

"I'm not turning this place upside down only because you idiots want a party!" Alfred said then folded his arms sternly.

A few hours later the poor butler stared at the crowd in despair as they had their first wild party organized by him. How the kids managed to force him to do it anyway, Alfred still can't recall although it did involve Sean threatening him with his Swish food tray. He really should hide the thing when he gets the chance.

Suddenly there was a frantic scream coming down the front yard.

"Alfred, help me!"

Sean gasped; "Oh no! Bruce is back!"

And with that the street boy shut off the stereo and demanded Alfred to find a way to get rid of the billionaire boy.

Alfred shook his head sternly, but Sean showed the food tray again then said; "Get rid of Bruce or else I'll use this thing on him."

Alfred decided to do what they asked him to do, but only for Bruce Wayne's safety.

"Alfred, Selina is crazy!" Bruce said soon he met Alfred in the hallway.

"Tell me something I don't know," Alfred growled with an major eye roll then instantly shuts the study door to hide the party that was happening in there. "So what did the crazy minx do this time, huh?"

"Alfred, I'm ready! Selina taught me everything I needed to know to become that what Gotham needs, Batman!"

Bruce makes a cue Batman pose, and Alfred rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, Selina said I'm not ready yet and-

"BRUCE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"There she is and she has a flogger. She wants to hurt me with it!"

Alfred drags in a long deep breath then says; "Yes, well, that you are here to ask me for help proves Miss Kyle is right, isn't she? If you are truly ready you wouldn't be wetting your pants right now!"

Bruce's mouth drops agape then Selina enters through the front door just in time to hear Alfred's words and guffaws; "My point exactly, old man!"

Selina grabs Bruce's arm who desperately tried to hold himself around Alfred's waist.

"Now let me go, Bruce Wayne," Alfred growled.

Wait, why isn't he calling him Master Bruce anymore?

"You chose your own path, didn't you? Now if you'll excuse me I have a party to attend."

Alfred opens the study door briefly to make Bruce believe he's having his own private party and it seems to work. Bruce's eyes almost drop from his sockets in shock.

"Finally I have this enormous Manor for myself and I will rename it. How does Pennyworth Manor sound?"

Selina wrapped her arm around Bruce's waist and pulled him out the door while laughing insanely.

Bruce just lets her because he's in too much shock of Alfred's betrayal.

"Hey, the party is in here, old man!" Sean laughed after poking his head around the corner of the study door as Alfred watched outside the front door at his young ex-master disappearing into the distance. "We need more drinks!"

Alfred sighs sadly then says; "Maybe I was a little too hard on him. He can hear Bruce's cries of fear and Selina's insane laughter fade away into the distance. "That little boy doesn't know how to handle the pain of a flogger."

Jack walked into the hallway by then too and said; "I'm sure you don't need to worry. Your betrayal hurts more than the flogging, trust me. I talk out of experience!"

Then Jack saw Lee approaching the door to pick him up and then saw the murderous look in Alfred's eyes that made him fear for his life.

"Mommy, you finally arrived!"

And with that the looney boy clutches himself around Lee's waist then throwing a securely hidden grin toward Alfred before crying loud enough for Alfred to hear; "You will always love me, don't you mommy? You will never, ever turn your back on me like Alfred just did to Bruce. I know you wouldn't because you're not like that."

Lee looked at his stepson baffled then met Alfred's eyes who cried, internally.

Sean wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder then throwing a fake sympathetic look at Lee to make her think he's feeling sorry for the butler as they head back into the study.

Then when Lee couldn't hear them anymore, Sean said; "Hey Alfred, I know it's not the right time to point it out because you feel sad and despicable, but our glasses are empty for like an hour or so, so could you please refill them?"

Meanwhile, back at Selina's squad…

"I think Alfred's betrayal was the real pain training for today," Selina commented then placed her stuff away. "I wish I had the bandage to cover up that nasty stab in your back."

Bruce sobbed softly then drags in a long angry breath; "You are right, Selina! I was not ready yet, but I will train harder become Batman and the first person I take down is Alfred Pennyworth!"

"That's my boy," Selina grinned then realizing the last part of what Bruce said; "Wait, what? No, no, no, no, you can't take down Alfred! He's your butler."

Bruce scowled; "Not anymore, and here is the knife to prove it!"

Bruce then took the imaginary dagger outside his back and threw it to the floor.

"Train me, Selina! Show me how to become cold, heartless and ruthless!"

Selina shook her head warily; "B, your plan was to become Batman and fight the villains and the criminals."

"Alfred Pennyworth has been the biggest villain all this time and it's time to take him down!"

Selina stared at her friend, agape.

"Okay, you know what, training sessions are over!"

Bruce scowled in anger; "Wait, why? Don't go weaken on me now Selina or else I'll show you what real pain feels like!"

Selina then knocked Bruce to the head and the boy dropped to the floor, unconscious.

30 minutes later the street girl trotted back inside Wayne Manor and Bruce woke up looking around warily. Then when he saw where he was, Bruce slid off Selina's shoulder and dashed inside the study with glee.

"Alfred, I'm back and I missed you so much! I will always love you and never take you for granted!"

Selina's mouth drops agape; "B, only minutes ago you wanted to take him down."

Bruce grinned then threw a book toward Selina that said; "reverse psychology" and the girl frowned while trying to pronounce it.

"Yeah, it basically means that I made you think I hated Alfred and his betrayal because I knew you would not like it and bring me back where I belong."

Selina's face turns murderous, very fast then bellows; "YEAH, BUT EVEN HERE I CAN STILL SPANK YOU AND YOU JUST GAVE ME THE RIGHT TOOL. LETS SEE HOW MUCH YOUR BUTT LIKES REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY!"

Bruce had to run, again.

* * *

 **What did you think? Feel free to let me know and requests are welcome. I will scan through the rules as well to find something I think you might find interesting to know more about, but it will be easier if you let me know what rule you like to see. If you request, please tell me the rule number and the chapter number. It's easier for me to find it back.**


	3. Rules 676: The Love Potion

**Rule 676. The Love Potion**

Selina yawns sleepily when Rikki's alarm clock goes off. Her dad had to be outside the city for a few days so that's why she slept at Wayne Manor, though why she set her alarm clock was still a mystery to Selina, because when the cat-like girl looked over to her friend's bed, she was still snoring wildly.

Suddenly the front door shuts which indicated she wasn't the second one to be awake, because Alfred is always the first one up, early. Obviously the person who headed out the door is Sean, because Alfred's first stop is the kitchen, though, it could be the toilet too like all normal human beings do.

Selina skips out her bed then over to the window to look outside. She then notices not only Sean headed out but Bruce as well which made her the fourth one the row of being up so early. They're wearing their sports clothes which means they will be out for training which could take hours for them to return. Sean likes long runs, but at some occasions he needs to make a stop and wait for Bruce to catch him up which is the main reason for them being out for so hours.

Selina grunts aggravated then says to no one in particular; "Sometimes I hate that boy for taking all Sean's time. Today I had plans to do something fun with my Kitty Toy from the streets. But wait, maybe I still can"

A huge grin starts to curl onto Selina's face and she turns around to face her mermaid friend who is still sleeping. Selina rolls her eyes annoyed then sprints toward her friend's bed and grabs the pillow away from under her head and starts swatting the girl's face with it. All Rikki did was muttering something then turned around and continued sleeping.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Selina yelled as she proceeded swatting Rikki's head with force. She didn't really care about the fact she hit hard enough for the pillow to split open and release its feathers all across the room. Mainly because she knew Alfred had plans of vacuuming the room, so now he had a reason.

Rikki finally grunts something inaudible then opens her eyes noticing nothing but feathers flying through the air. Once her eyesight is becoming clearer she sees Selina's angry face as she holds a half-empty pillow in the air ready to swat again if she has to.

"Selina, why are you waking me up this early?"

A dramatic gasp leaves Selina's mouth before she exclaims; "You ask me why I wake you up this early while the question should be; (then she starts swatting at each word) why…is…your… alarm…waking…me…up…this…early?!"

"What? My alarm is set at-" Rikki said while dodging the pillow and looking at her alarm at the same time then realized what had happened. "Ugh, one of the boys has it re-set as a prank. I will find out who, but not before getting a few more hours of sleep. Maybe you should do the same thing."

Rikki slips further underneath her blankets then realized she was missing something important. With a dirty look she snatched the half-empty pillow from Selina's hands then tries to fluff it up the best she can before putting it back underneath her head.

Instead of returning back to her own bed, Selina sits down onto Rikki's and says while clenching her fist slowly; "I planned out a very long list of things to do with Sean, but Bruce stole him away from me, AGAIN."

"I don't see why that is my problem," Rikki said sleepily. "Maybe you and Bruce should sit around the table and make a 'Sean-roster' or something. In the meantime; could you please get back to bed and get some sleep, because that would make me very happy."

Instead of fulfilling Rikki's request, Selina rolls her eyes and spits slightly annoyed; "A Sean what? Rikki, this is America so stop using Australian words. It's just as much annoying as Alfred's use of British slang."

Rikki proceeds snoring until Selina re-steals the broken pillow to swat her with it again.

"Fine! I'm listening!" Rikki grumbled in defeat then sits up and rubs her eyes. "Why exactly do you think I can fix your 'Bruce steals Sean' problem?"

Selina sighs dreamily then replies; "I suddenly realized that when Sean is nothing but desperately in love with me, he will do everything for me to make me happy."

Rikki rubs the sides of her head; "Call me crazy, but you know there is nothing wrong with asking a boy to become your boyfriend, right?"

"He will probably think I'm joking," Selina said with a sad look. "You know how sensitive he is about his looks. And still that won't fix the problem, because if he's my boyfriend I still don't have the guarantee Bruce won't steal him. I mean, even couples spend time without each other."

Rikki slumps back into a horizontal position then says; "And that is why you have to sit and talk with Bruce and make this Sean-roster…sorry, schedule."

"Or you make something for me that I can give to Sean. He will drink it and fall in love with me."

Rikki frowns disturbed; "Like a love potion?"

"Exactly!"

Rikki rolls her eyes then pulls her covers up and says; "Trust me, you don't want to enchant boys with a love potion. Things might turn out differently and you might end up doing something you'll regret later."

"Come on, nothing will go wrong," Selina cried with pouty-face. "Sean will drink it then obeys with everything I want, and I promise you I won't do anything stupid like forcing him to have sex with me."

Rikki rubs her forehead then sits up and says; "That's not what I'm worried about. There are other things that might go wrong. I mean, what if the potion is too strong and he'll end up doing something he will regret later. I mean, what if he can't take accept a no?" Rikki gulps; "What if he-

"You're over reacting. Sean would never do that."

Rikki sighs; "I know, but he's under a spell and he won't think normally." Selina still looks at her friend in a 'your over reacting' manner so Rikki rolls her eyes and says; "Fine, I didn't want to tell you this, because it's a part of my life I rather forget, but if it will make change your mind-

"I doubt it will, but don't let that stop you for telling me," Selina grinned.

Rikki shoots an icy stare at Selina then explains; "The boyfriend I had back in Australia bought a bottle of Ambergris only because he knew it had some magical effect on mermaids. He gave it to my best friend's ex with the idea to wear it like a cologne and make her fall back in love with him. The kid said no then left it standing on a table outside the café. The local town's idiot found it and for some weird reason he liked the strong smell and sprayed it all over himself then strolling cockily into the café where all the customers pinned their noses and ran out. The owner was not happy about it and asked my other friend to make the idiot leave. Instead she…well you know…fell in love with him and never left his side. The same thing happened to my other friend and later with me as well. Once we were finally rescued from the spell we feared we might have done things, like kissed him or something."

Selina nods understandably as the story progresses and is quiet for a moment when Rikki finished it. Just when the young mermaid thinks she finally got through to Selina, the street girl smirks widely.

"And the moral of your story is to not leave a potion for anyone to find!"

Rikki slaps her forehead at that comment.

"Selina…

"Don't worry, it's printed into my brains. You make the potion and I'll make sure only Sean drinks it, okay?"

Rikki drags in a sigh then says; "I really enjoy watching your ideas blow up in your face, but this time you'll have to ask another mermaid if she wants to have some laughs. You know, maybe an older, more experienced one."

Selina sighs sadly, "But you are the only mermaid I know. Besides, you are experienced enough to do it."

"Selina, I don't even know what ingredients I need to use!"

Selina snorts; "I bet you need Sean's DNA, that's for sure."

Rikki rolls her eyes majorly then suddenly gets an idea.

"You know what Selina, you might be right. Why don't you get Sean's DNA, like a hair for example, and in the meantime I'll catch up some sleep, okay? Wake me up when you're done."

Selina bobs her head in understanding then flees out the door not even chancing her nightwear into regular clothes first.

Rikki smirks to herself. It would take hours for Selina to get a hair from Sean, because he's out training with Bruce. That gives her enough time to catch two or three hours of extra sleep.

The young girl steals Selina's pillow with a grin then flops back onto her own bed and closing her eyes to wait until she would drift off to sleep. Sadly for her, Selina had other ideas.

"Rikki, I'm back! Get your stuff together and make that potion because I have the first ingredient, Sean's hair."

Rikki opens her eyes to look at the small hair between Selina's fingers.

"Wait, how did you get that so quickly?"

Selina scoffs; "Took it from his comb, dah."

Rikki rolls her eyes; "Selina, Sean combs his hair with his fingers. Why else you think his hair always, and I quote what you always like say, has that phenomenal, messy, bed-hair, hot street boy look?"

Selina sighs dreamily; "Yeah, his hair does make him look like the hottest street boy, and makes bed-hair look phenomenal, and it's messy and all over the place, but I LOVE it."

"Well anyway, this means you might have found Bruce's comb, and this is what I meant earlier. If I simply used that hair, Bruce might have been the one falling for you. Not that he already does, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Selina said dropping the hair onto the floor. "I have to find a hair that is 100% Sean's."

Rikki nods agreed then says, dragging out each word to make them sound important; "By stealing it from Sean's head."

"But he won't be back for hours!" Selina exclaimed then suddenly her face lit up and she sprints out the door with glee.

Rikki slaps her forehead as she hears Selina sprint back into the boys room then says; "A hair from his pillow won't work either! The DNA is inside the hair root which is sitting in a follicle, and the root always stays for a new hair to grow!"

"NO!" Selina exclaimed in frustration then returned into the girls room with sad pouty face. "What am I going to do? I want this potion so badly."

Rikki sighs; "Just make sure that when you steal Sean's hair you also take out the root, okay?"

"Will it hurt?"

Rikki rolls her eyes; "Compared to the flogging sessions you always have on his butt, this will be nothing but a mild tickle on his head."

Selina sighs relieved then smiles and heads out the door to find Sean. No way she would wait hours for him to return on his own. After all, she still has a great sense of smell. Her nose will pick up his scent in no time.

And she's right. Soon as her nose picks up the sweaty scent produced by Sean's pores, Selina starts the chase starting in the woods at the border of the Wayne property.

Selina runs as fast as she can to make up the lost time she spend during the argument with Rikki and soon spots tracks in the mud. It's more than obvious they belong to her boys. Selina grins widely.

After following the tracks for thirty minutes, Selina arrived at the other side of the forest and saw the main road. If she would go right she would eventually arrive in the city, and if she turns left she would run past a jogging park which eventually would lead to nothing but wilderness. Most people wouldn't jog that far, but Sean would and Selina knows that.

With excited glee she turns left and keeps running and running and she luckily didn't have to run all way to the 'nothing but wilderness' parts because she saw Sean and Bruce sitting on a park bench eating a hotdog.

Selina halts and frowns. They have a training session and eat a hotdog later? Oh well, they will burn the carbs on their way home, so why wouldn't they?

The street girl smirks softly then dives into the nearby shrubs which she uses as hiding spot as she stalks closer and closer to the bench. The two boys keep eating as if they have no idea about the cat like girl sneaking closer and closer.

Sean chews rapidly on his hotdog while Bruce takes his time by nibbling at it and keeps the conversation between them going. Selina sneaks closer and closer until…

"You know I felt your presence from the moment you dived into the shrubs, right?"

Bruce frowns then opens his mouth to ask his friend why he suddenly asked a random question, but then hears the rustling behind the bench and Selina's face pokes up from her hiding spot. Bruce nearly fainted in shock.

Selina smiles then says with casual voice; "Hey Sean, fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah sure, whatever," Sean said then putts his last bite of hotdog into his mouth. Then when he's about to chew, his lips feel something warm, and soft, and he feels something yanking his hair from behind.

Sean widens his eyes when he realizes the warm and soft parts are Selina's lips pressed to his, and the yanking part are her fingers tangled into his messy hair. Her lips breaks the kiss with a soft, wet plopping sound.

"YES!" Selina cried in glee as she looked at her fist filled with Sean's DNA then dashed off laughing like a maniac leaving the two boys stunned behind.

Two minutes later Bruce finally comments; "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but aren't you worried what she's planned with your hair?"

Instead of answering Bruce's question Sean grabs for his hair then screams dramatically; "Her tongue was in my mouth! I felt her tongue when she took my last piece of hotdog! I FELT HER TONGUE!"

Edward Nygma strolled by at that moment then bursts into tears sobbing; "YOU LUCKY BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MEN WANTS TO HAVE A GIRL'S TONGUE-

Then he gets knocked to the ground with a Frisbee thrown by one of the other park visitors.

* * *

Selina returns into the mansion then heads inside the kitchen and scopes her eyes through Alfred's cook book collection. Why? Because she knows Alfred took Rikki's book with mermaid spells thinking neither of the teens would ever look there. Boy, he's so wrong.

Once she found the book she skips back into the hallway then up the stairs and into the girls room where she finds Rikki in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Look what I have!" Selina cried with glee then showing her fist that was clenched around a bunch of hair while holding the mermaid book in her other hand. "I'm holding Sean's DNA in my hand, isn't that cool?"

Rikki rolls her eyes then spits her mouth clean and answers; "Yeah, very romantic Selina. But I still wanna warn you about what happened last time I used that mermaid book. Wait, why don't you ask Bruce? I bet he loves to tell you what the citizens of Gotham-

"Hey, all I wanted for Bruce to have more chest muscles!" Selina exclaimed in defense.

Rikki puts her toothbrush away then smirks; "And Bruce ended up with boobs instead of muscles."

"Only because I added a little extra of that mysterious powder. I mean, Bruce wanted to have big muscles like Sean so I thought that little extra powder wouldn't hurt."

Rikki rolls her eyes then walks outside the bathroom to her bed to take her jacket then rounds to face Selina and says; "I still think we shouldn't do this. What if he suddenly sees Alfred first and falls in love with him? Or he sees one of your cats and decides to stalk it? Besides, I don't think Sean will even drink it."

"I will ask him to drink it."

Rikki laughs at that comment.

"Selina, you know he won't and you will end up pouring it down his throat."

Selina shakes her head in defense.

"I won't, I promise. Just take this hair and this book and make this potion, pretty please?"

Rikki sighs in defeat then takes the stuff from Selina's hands and returns to the bathroom.

"Make sure Alfred won't come cleaning this bathroom for at least an hour."

Selina nods and sends a thumbs up then heads back downstairs just in time to see a profusely sweating Sean and Bruce coming inside through the front door.

"Hey there, boys. Did you two had a nice run?" Selina asked as she skips toward them.

Sean takes a step back then replies; "Yes we did. Now if you'll excuse us we are going to do some weight training in the gym room."

"Wait!" Selina said then stepped into Sean's path. "I wanted to ask you something."

Sean looks slightly cautious then asks; "Fine, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a dip with me in the pool? It's such a nice, hot day and I don't want to sit there alone. I mean, what if Jack hides in one of the bushes and lurks at me?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling, because you did the same thing to us in the park earlier!" Sean said.

Selina chuckles; "I was not lurking at you two. I was helping someone to find his…child."

"Uh-huh," Sean said nodding doubtfully then steps around Selina and says as he and Bruce head up the stairs; "Bruce and I will be in the gym room with the doors locked in case you might get ideas."

Selina watches the two boys head up the stairs then exclaims loudly; "But Sean, I want to do fun things with you because… (then with soft sad voice) I love you."

Bruce frowns as the run down the first floor hallway; "Wait, did she just say she loves you?"

Sean shrugs; "I didn't hear her say that. I mean, why would she? Trust me Bruce, I'm way too ugly so she would never say that."

An hour later of training very hard in the gym room, the two boys hear a knock onto the door.

"Maybe it's Alfred," Bruce said then runs over to the door to unlock it. Then after opening the door he finds Selina. "I'm sorry Sean, but it turns out it's Selina."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Nice seeing you too, kiddo." Then she pushes Bruce out of the way and enters finding Sean lying on the bench doing weight training with heavy dumbbells.

The street boy instantly stops then grabs his shirt and puts it back on then asks suspiciously; "What are you doing here, Selina?"

"I thought you might like a drink," Selina replied with a sweet smile then showed Sean a glass of what looks like cold lemonade.

Sean takes it then places it on a small table and says; "I'll drink it later, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want it now?" Selina asked trying to look casual. "I mean, you look dehydrated."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Sweat is coming from each and every pore which means I'm not dehydrated, Selina."

Selina snorts; "If you keep sweating like that you will end up dehydrated, so maybe you should take a few sips to prevent that from happening."

"I could actually use a drink," Bruce said wondering why Selina only brought one glass and wished she would take the hint and get one for him as well.

Sean points at his glass; "You can have mine if you want. I'm not that thirsty anyway. Besides, I'm going to take a shower."

"Thanks Sean," Bruce said then reaching for the glass but Selina is faster and snatches it away.

"No you can't, Bruce!" she exclaimed a little too loudly then quickly smiles and lies; "It's pineapple flavoured. You will get stomachache all day if you drink that."

Bruce looks slightly suspicious but nods anyway then points at the dumbbells; "Could you help me lift those?"

"Actually I was planned to, ehm, help Rikki with something," Selina lied then instantly sprints out the door to sneak into the boys room and wait for Sean to finish his shower. After all, he didn't say she couldn't, right?

Selina sits down onto Sean's bed waiting for him to return from the shower. In her mind she's already planning the things she wants to do with him. Of course she wouldn't do anything crazy with him nor will she force him to things he normally wouldn't do so quickly, but cool things and he wants nothing else than please her.

It takes thirty minutes before she finally hears the shower turned off then a few minutes later he steps outside the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Instead of gasping or even look slightly surprised (mainly because she surprised him like this many times since he moved), and directs her with a firm point of his finger to the doorway.

Selina simply smiles pretending she doesn't get the hint.

"Selina, I really like to get dressed and have breakfast."

The street girl smiles; "I don't mind if you do it right here in front of me."

Sean stares back at her with blank face. Selina's eyes however dart from his face down his chest, and his musclier abdomen. He quite showing a six-pack, and she likes it very much.

Selina can't help herself but drool a little then quickly snaps back from her daydream before she would totally loose it and launch onto him, forcing him to drink the love-potion. And she can't do that because then it will be everywhere but his stomach.

Selina eyes Sean's face with interest. She can't quite figure out what the look in his eyes is actually trying to tell her. Maybe anger, maybe annoyance, or maybe L.O.V.E. If she didn't know better she would think he's having an inner struggle with himself and ponders if he should kick her out of his room or just kiss her.

 _"Just kiss me, you idiot."_

Sean still didn't move at all.

"Okay, since you make no attempt to dry yourself off and put your clothes on, my guess would be that you won't mind if I tell you why I'm here?"

Selina batters her eyes lashes then the street boy's face turns red. It could mean a blush but also anger.

 _"Man, why is it so hard to tell what is going on in that cute little head?"_

Selina had taken the glass with lemonade with her and now reaches it out to Sean as a hint. The boy's eyebrows knit together into a frown.

"Selina, is that the glass of lemonade you gave me in the gym room as well?"

The street girl nods rapidly; "You wanna drink it now?"

"Will it make you leave if I do?"

Selina shrugs then sends a seductively wink; "Only if you still want me to."

"What does that even mean? Of course, a glass of lemonade won't change my mind so yes, I still want you to leave."

Selina giggles; "Just drink it, will yah? You look dehydrated."

Sean drags in a long annoyed sigh then steps forward and takes the glass from Selina's hand.

"Fine, you can leave now!"

Selina shakes her head; "No, I wanna see you drink it."

"Okay, and this is the moment everything turns extremely creepy," Sean commented. "What have you done with it?"

Selina looks innocently; "Nothing, why you think that?"

"Because you wanna see me drink it. I'm pretty sure there is nothing amusing about watching me drink."

Selina snorts; "You have no idea."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! But fine, if you really wanna know why I want to watch you drink it; I made it instead of Alfred. I kinda wanna know if you like the taste or that I need to work on it. You see, I wanna start a lemonade boot outside the gate to make some cash, but if my lemonade taste like drain water…

"Fine, I'll drink it," Sean said, cutting her off then brings the glass to his limps, slowly.

 _"Yes, he's going to drink it. He's going to be mine, and mine only. This time it's just Sean and m-_

"Sean, are you ready to give me some tips on street smartness like you promised?!"

Selina's eyes shoot at the door like knifes when Bruce entered the room, and the lemonade almost touched Sean's lips, but then the boy removes the glass away and mutters; "Shoot, I forgot. Sure Bruce, give me ten minutes."

Selina really wants to pummel Bruce, but she fights the urge then focusses back onto Sean who gave her the glass and grabbed his clothes off his bed before sprinting back to the bathroom. If Selina didn't want to leave, he had no other option to change in the bathroom.

"Sean, before you get dressed, please, please drink this lemonade. I really need to know if it's not too bitter and…" Selina batters her eyelashes again which brings the red blush back on Sean's face.

 _"Awe, he looks so adorable…"_

"Sorry Selina, I have to hurry. Bruce really needs to get street smart."

Sean closes the bathroom door while an angry grunt escapes from Selina's throat. Then her eyes move slowly at the door where Bruce is, and a soft smirk curls onto her face.

 _"If I want Sean Ornelas all for myself, you have to disappear."_

Bruce backs away to the door, cautiously.

"Selina, why are you looking at me like that?"

Not wanting to know the answer, Bruce makes a break for it. Selina pursues fast then wraps one arm around his waist while covering his with the her free hand. A short, tiny yelp escaped from Bruce's lips but nothing more than that.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo, but I had plans with Sean today," Selina said as she backs away while dragging Bruce with her, clutching him tightly against herself. Bruce tried to wriggle himself free, but his endeavor where futile.

Selina kicked a door open then dragged the billionaire inside and dropped him onto a chair. Then she gagged his mouth and tied his arms and legs.

"It pains my heart to do this, my kitty boy toy Bruce, but I really want some quality time with kitty boy toy Sean."

The street girl skips excitedly out the door and closes the door just when Sean came outside his bedroom and came down the hallway. The boy frowns but instead of asking he proceeds walking to the stairs and walks down. Selina follows closely.

"Sean, would you mind if I come with you and Bruce? I know some tips for him too which might even be tips for you. I mean, you might even tips for me so it would be great to exchange tips."

Sean shrugs; "It's fine with me if it's fine with Bruce."

"I asked him already and he said it was fine if it was fine with you," Selina lied. "He's waiting in the study for us. Man, he's taking it really serious. He even packed a bag in case we he have to spend a night in the Flea. Of course I told him that wasn't the safest place to crash at night, but you know Bruce. He's so stubborn."

The two teens reach the bottom of the stairs then starts walking down the hallway to the study.

"When you and Bruce are out running, is he stubborn too? I mean, I was once with him and he wanted to take a path through the forest but I told him he couldn't because it was too cliffy and there were too many tree roots popping out, but he just wouldn't listen and did it anyway. Though, it was funny watch him fall down a steep hill then rubbing a 'I told you so' in his face."

Sean and Selina enter the study, but of course all they find is Alfred dusting.

"Alfred, have you seen Bruce?"

Alfred turns around; "No Mister Ornelas, I haven't. But maybe he's in the conservatory sparing."

Sean turns on his heels then walks back down the hallway to check the conservatory. Selina pursues.

"I told him to wait for us in the study, but yeah, he's so stubborn sometimes. Did I ever tell you that story where we escaped to the city with a bunch of assassins on our trail? I told him to call his butler to pick him up then left up a fire escape, but instead of doing what I asked him to do he chased me all the way to the edge. Then I thought he would be smart enough to not make the jump, but instead he made some space between him and the edge for a run-up and I warned him he wouldn't make it, but guess what that stubborn kid did…"

"He made the jump anyway!"

"How did you know?"

"I was there, remember?"

Selina frowns; "You were?"

"Yes, I was hiding on a roof top watching you and Bruce standing by that pay-phone."

Selina gasps; "You were spying on us the entire time? I bet you were checking me out, weren't you?"

"You know I would never do that," Sean replied, but his face still blushed lightly. Not that he was checking her out, but he did wonder a few things.

Selina snorts; "You know, I should ask Annie to travel me to the time-period of the 'Sean Ornelas emerging' story so I can have a little chat with my younger-self and-

The two teens arrive in the conservatory, but Bruce isn't there either.

"Were did he go?" Sean pondered.

Selina shrugs; "No idea. I really told him to-

"Wait in the study, I know, you already said that," Sean said then turned back into the kitchen.

"But he's-

"So stubborn, you already said that too."

"What I'm trying to say is, maybe we should let him have his way. I mean, if he rather wants to play hide and seek instead of developing street smartness-

"Okay, what have you done to Bruce?"

Selina clasps at her chest dramatically; "What makes you think I have done something with Bruce?"

Sean rolls his eyes then sprints back down the hallway to find Alfred in the study. It turns out he isn't there anymore.

"We've already been here, remember?" Selina chuckled.

Sean drags in a tired sigh; "I'm here for Alfred."

"Wait, are we searching for the snotty king of England? I thought we were searching for Bruce," Selina said with a smirk. "Did I ever tell you that Alfred's eyes have this joyful sparkle when he thinks I'm not around? I bet he's going to throw a party if someone ever decides to kidnap me. I mean, it's not like he will pay ransom for me. Would you pay ransom if someone kidnaps me?"

Sean looks at Selina with blank face then replies; "If you keep rambling their ears off like you do with me, they would even give us a large amount of money for taking you back."

"Rude," Selina said then smiles; "But you are lucky you're so adorable, so I still love you anyway."

Sean turns away then says; "I know you only say that out of sarcasm, Selina."

Selina opens her mouth to reply, but then Alfred walks into the room and asks; "Did you find Master Bruce?"

"No, we didn't," Sean said. "I'm slowly start to get worried."

Alfred places his hand on Sean's shoulder; "You don't need to, Mister Ornelas. This is a big mansion and I know Master Bruce for years. There are some certain hiding spots he likes to use when he's brooding over his company, but I can't tell you where they are. Not because I don't trust you but…

Alfred moves his eyes at Selina in a silent, hinting manner.

"Yeah, cut the crap," Selina scowled. "I know you want to keep your precious young master save for my antics, but it seems you slipped on this one, didn't yah?"

Both Alfred and Sean penetrate their eyes into Selina's, suspiciously.

"I'm asking you again, what did you do with Bruce?"

"You know you can't accuse me for this only because of what I said. I mean, there is nothing suspicious about what I said. It's more than obvious this crappy king of England lost Bruce from his eagle eyes."

"I did not lose him from my sight, Miss Kyle. I will check those hiding places and I'll bet I'll find them in either one of them!"

Selina smirks; "If you tell us where those places are, we can all check one at the same time-

"Nice try, Miss Kyle!"

"Fine! You'll try find him on your own then," Selina said with a fake sad look then plops into the couch then looks at Sean; "You'll stay with me, aren't you? I'm afraid too that something happened to Bruce. What if someone kidnapped him when we were not looking."

Sean sighs; "Selina, I was just over reacting. Alfred is probably right and will find him soon."

"You are so sweet, Sean. You really are, and I wanted to say that you should never doubt me when I tell you I love you." Sean opens his mouth to send an objective respond but Selina is faster and says; "I'm going to get myself a lemonade. You want one too?"

Without waiting for Sean's reply the street girl jumps to her feet and dashes out the door.

"Don't go anywhere!"

Sean rolls his eyes at Selina's comment then suddenly Alfred roars; "MISS KYLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MASTER BRUCE?!" and Selina sprints back into the study grinning at Sean.

"You know what, lets skip the lemonade, okay? Rikki said that you can also sprinkle a few droplets into your mouth."

Sean frowns confused but before he can ask what she talking about she shows him a tiny bottle.

"What is that?"

Upstairs they can hear Alfred's wild roars and loud pounds that indicates he's trying to charge the door to Bruce's 'cell' open.

"Please Sean, don't ask questions, okay? Just take a few droplets from this and everything will be fine," Selina said.

Sean stands up from the couch then says as he walks to the study door; "Alfred might need some help with charging in those doors. I mean, after that assassin attack he took stronger doors that look like wood but actually are steeled ones."

Selina laughs as she follows Sean down the hallway; "Yeah, back then it sounded like a clever idea, but I think Alfred isn't so sure about it anymore now it's a major barricade between him and his beloved Master Bruce. But I'm really glad because now I'm 100% sure it will take a while before he will be able to-

"Mister Ornelas, get to the shed and bring me ten sacks of fertilizer, four plastic jerry cans, and lots of wire! We are going to blow down a door!" Alfred roared to the teen who was already halfway up the stairs.

Sean stares baffled at the butler who stands at the top of the stairs, staring at the girl behind Sean in rage.

"Ten sacks, Alfred? Are you sure it won't blow down the entire-

"Are you questioning my knowledge about bomb-making, Mister Ornelas?!"

Sean shakes in head in reply then quickly sprints back down the stairs to get those sacks of fertilizer. Selina dashes after him, quickly.

 _"Wow, those sacks look so heavy and I really should help him, but watching him doing it is far more awesome. Oooh, it's really getting hot in here, and… snap out of it Selina. You have to make him yours because Alfred is about to suck up all his time."_

"Eh, Sean?"

"Not now Selina, I'm busy," the street boy said as he comes back from the shed carrying all ten sacks at the same time. Selina ran toward him instantly then grabs the top sack and drops it onto the study floor. It bursts open and the fertilizer pours out the crack. "Selina, why did you do that?!"

Selina looks at the mess dramatically then gasps; "Sorry, it slipped from my hands. I guess I didn't realize how heavy it actually was, but now I do so let me try again with the other sacks then we clean up this mess later."

Before Sean could react, Selina took the second sack and also dropped it to the floor, gasping; "Oh no, they are really heavy. You know what, I'll try it again."

"Yeah you know what, I bring these to Alfred and then come back to help you clean that mess, okay?" Sean said before Selina could grab a third sack. Then Sean steps around Selina and proceeds walking out the door with the remaining sacks.

Selina dashes after Sean then screams dramatically; "Sean, don't leave me!" Sean turns around in shock then Selina wraps herself around him. The poor kid dropped the sacks in shock. "Don't leave me! I can't miss you!"

The street girls looks up and meets Sean's bamboozled eyes and blushed face.

"Would you please drink a few droplets-

Sean grabbed Selina with both hands then pushed her away from him and turns around to get the broom from the stair closet. Then he starts sweeping the fertilizer back into a pile.

"Sean, please, all you have to do is-

"Selina, we need to clean this up before Alfred turns bonkers!"

Selina places her hands on her hips then says; "Who cares about Alfred? He already went bonkers the minute I walked through those doors, years ago." Then she reaches the potion toward him; "Here, drink this. You look thirsty."

Sean rolls his eyes then walks around Selina back into the study to use it as a short-cut outside where he will get sacks from the shed. But before he could set foot outside he feels himself being dragged back.

"I'm sorry, Sean, I promised Rikki to ask you nicely, but you simply refuse to work with me, so I'll have to feed it to you instead!"

Sean is too surprised to do anything, but soon he feels himself being pushed into a baby position he starts to shout; "WTF ARE YOU PLANNED TO WITH ME, SELINA?!"

Sean wanted to ask more but he saw the bottle heading to his mouth so he instantly shut it.

"Open wide."

Sean shakes his head firmly.

"Come one, work with me!"

"HELP!"

Sean's mouth wasn't open long enough to drop some droplets, but it definitely alerted the butler who instantly stopped trying to break the door and ran down the stairs almost tripping over the broken fertilizer sacks that lied at the bottom of the stairs. Then he charges inside the study like a wild bull.

"Mind you own business, Jeeves!" Selina said before Alfred could shout anything. His eyes are like daggers but the street girl is too busy with forcing Sean to open his mouth. "Rikki made this love potion and I'm gonna use it!"

"MISS CHADWICK!"

Rikki comes from a upstairs room then a few seconds later she pops up in the study. Not that her arrival brings Selina off her mission.

"Open wide!"

Sean shakes his head from left to right and keeps his lips zipped tight. Selina gives him the eye of the tiger but he still refuses to obey.

"Miss Chadwick, could you please do something about that?!" Alfred points dramatically at Selina and Sean.

Sean lies stretched out on the girl's lap trying to hurl his legs around her neck, but she instantly pins his legs back down.

"You ask me? I mean, aren't you the grown up in this house?"

"You are the person who gave her that stuff!" Alfred barked.

Rikki opens her mouth then thinks, and finally asks, innocently; "Who said I gave her that stuff?"

"I did," Selina said while she struggled with Sean then looks at her mermaid friend; "I'm gonna need some assistance."

Rikki sighs; "Fine, I'll keep his arms and legs still so you can use both your hands to squirm his mouth open and dripple the potion down his throat."

"No you won't!" Alfred hollered then grabbed Rikki's waist and pushed her back outside the study door. Then he proceeds stomping toward the couch.

"Sean, drink it NOW! Drink it!"

Rikki is laughing her head off at the sight of Alfred trying to make Selina stop by swatting her with a broom, but with no vail. Also, Alfred happened to swat Sean's face every now and then by accident which made the boy even more angrier.

"Alfred, stop trying to ruin my-

Suddenly Sean fell limply and his pupils started to dilate. Selina had used his roars at Alfred as an opportunity to pour some of the potion into Sean's mouth which immediately dripped down his throat.

"Mister Ornelas!" Alfred gasped in fear as the young boy's limply body rolled off Selina's lap to the floor. It took a moment but then finally Sean jumped back to his feet with a grin. Alfred sighed in relief until he saw the very dazed look onto the boy's face. "Mister Ornelas, are you alright?"

Sean doesn't say a thing.

Alfred steps closer, cautiously; "Mister Ornelas, are you even listening?"

Still not a peep. The street boy keeps his eyes focused onto Selina, smiling at her as if she's the most attractive person in the world. It makes her blush.

"Alright, that's enough!" Alfred grumbled angrily. "Mister Ornelas, you have to snap out of it! You and Miss Kyle should get prepared to go to school. In the meantime I'll safe Master Bruce so he can go to school as well."

Sean turns his head toward Alfred, warily.

"School?"

Alfred was slightly baffled at first because Sean's voice sounded as if he had never heard the word school before.

"That's right," Alfred growled soon he fixed his bearings. "Now off you go."

Sean moves his eyes back to Selina, questioned at first, but then his face curls back into a very gleeful smile and sighs dreamily.

"What are you waiting for?!" Alfred barked.

Sean keeps his eyes focused on Selina and replies; "I don't need school to prove my worth. Only being with Selina can do that. I LOVE her so much, and obliged to follow her every move. I'm obliged to make her happy and I will do anything to make that happen."

"Wow, this is some fucked-up love potion I've made," Rikki said when she leaned against the doorway and watched how Sean eye-balled Selina with a love-struck face. "I really wish Sean won't remember anything when the effect subsides, because I can't imagine what he would feel like if he does. Although, he would be feeling extremely embarrassed, that's for sure."

Alfred snaps his eyes onto Rikki, infuriated. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"ME?" Rikki gasped dramatically. "For your information, I didn't want this either, but Selina started to torture me and-

"I did not torture you?!" Selina said with an eye roll."

Rikki folds her arms then snaps; "For your information, keeping someone awake while the person asks to be left alone is torture. Besides, the effects will subside in a few hours so let her have her fun."

Selina smiles; "Yeah, maybe I will like him even more when he's like this, so maybe I will keep him forever like this. Well, until the bottle is empty anyway. Can you make more for me, just in case?"

Rikki rolls her eyes then leaves without saying a word.

"I guess that's a yes then, huh?"

Sean suddenly gasps then says while stroking Selina's cheeks with his hand; "You are so beautiful, Selina. Your eyes are like emeralds."

"Her eyes are like what?" Alfred looks bemused then grabs his phone and dials Gordon's number.

Selina blushes madly; "Awe Sean, that's so sweet of you to say. You know what, let's leave this place for what it is and head to the city to find a more private spot."

"Whatever you like, my love," Sean replied with a radiant gloat on his face then took Selina's hand and skipped gleefully out the door with her.

Alfred watched the teens disappear and panic started to take over his body and grew very impatiently fast. Especially when Gordon doesn't pick up the phone with the first ring.

"Detective Gordon, it's me," Alfred roared into the phone soon Jim had picked it up. "Miss Kyle has poisoned Mister Ornelas and they are heading to the city now. I'll pursue after them but you and Bullock have to get your butts over here and safe Master Bruce. He's locked up in a room and-

The roar of a car engine sounds then tires squeal before the car finally speeds into the distance.

"Just get your butts over here, alright?!" Alfred roared and before the detective could even ask more questions, Alfred hung up and rushed out the doors to grab a car from the garage and spurt after the two teens.

At that moment, Jack skipped into the room then looked around before asking; "Anyone here? That's weird, I really thought I heard something."

The boy shrugs then suddenly spots something interesting on the coffee table. It's the bottle with love-potion that Selina had left behind.

Jack quirks an eyebrow then dashes over and picks it up. Curiously he opens the lit and smells briefly.

"Oh, that smells delicious," Jack grinned and without any hesitant, the crazy boy gulped some of it down his throat."

Rikki entered the room and says; "You know what, Alfred, it is my fault. I should have put my foot down and- Jack, have you seen Alfred?"

Jack turns around with dilated pupils then grins, love-struck; "Nope, but who cares, right? What do you say when I tell you the moment is right. You know, you and me, all alone in this enormous mansion."

Rikki spots the bottle in Jack's hands and her eyes grow wide before she makes a very fast break for it.

"Rikki, come back. I LOVE you. I'm obliged to stay with you, forever and ever!"

* * *

Selina watched Alfred disappear into the distance. It was very clever of her to put an automatic driver into Sean's car. Now she had Sean all for herself while Alfred pursued an empty car.

The street girl smiles dreamily as she runs her fingers across Sean's abs, massaging the sun-lotion into his soft and smooth skin. The boy has his eyes closed meaning he enjoyed it as much as she did. The dreamily smile that played on his lips were a big giveaway too.

Selina hands the tube of sun-lotion to Sean then smiles, saying; "Your abs are well-oiled enough, my sweet kitty toy. Can you rub some lotion on me now?"

Sean takes the tube while bobbing his head obediently and when Selina stretches herself out onto a towel, stomach down, Sean squirts the oil in his hands then rubs it smoothly onto Selina's back and shoulders.

"Selina, what have done?!" A girl's voice screamed in horror then when Selina looks up and opens her eyes she finds a very infuriated Rikki hovering her head over hers. "You told me you wouldn't leave the potion unguarded."

Selina gasps insulted; "Excuse me! I didn't leave it unguarded. I left it right…oops, I think I left it on the coffee table," Selina said soon she remembered it. "But still, would you relax? It's not like anyone is going to-

"Rikki my dear! Where are you?!"

Rikki's eyes grow wide in shock when she hears the maniac voice calling for her. Selina's eyes do the same thing only a second later a cheeky sparkle flickers and she grins; "Wait, Jack found it? Man, I bet this is going to be good."

"No it's not!" Rikki said while clenching her fists angrily then heard Jack's footsteps approach closer. Immediately the young mermaid jumps into the pool and hides at the bottom. No way Jack will find her there.

Jack spots Sean and Selina and skips toward them.

"Hiya, have you seen my future girlfriend, Rikki?"

Selina smirks; "Yup! She's floating at the bottom of the pool."

Jack hovers his face over the edge of the pool then grins; "There you are! Come back up so I can kiss you, my darling mermaid."

Rikki decides to ignore the crazy boy and stays where she is.

Jack turns to the purring cat-girl and Sean who is still putting sun-lotion onto Selina's skin.

"Hey, you two don't mind if I stay here, right? I mean, my mermaid has to come up for air eventually, right?"

"Uhm, you do realize mermaids breath underwater, right?" Sean asked with a puzzled frown.

Jack looks dumbfounded; "They do?"

"Selina, Sean, you two are still here?" Jim asked as he and Bullock rushed toward them. "Alfred said you poisoned Sean and he's hunting you down in the city. In the meantime we had to safe Bruce!"

Selina smiles; "Oh, you know Alfred, right? Always being so dramatically. I mean, does Sean look poisoned to you?"

The two detectives eye Sean who smiles dreamily as he rubs more lotion onto Selina.

"He seems fine to me," Bullock said.

Jim rolls his eyes; "Are you blind or something? That kid has the same stupid look on his face as that kid." Jim points at Jack who's dropping bread crumbs into the pool. "Also, why is he doing that?"

Bullock snorts; "Jim, only because you have trouble with dating doesn't mean all men are. Sean is a healthy boy doing healthy boy stuff. There is nothing suspicious about him rubbing lotion onto a girl."

"Sean is not like that, you know that," Jim said. "And for your information, I was talking about him." Jim points at Jack, again.

Bullock laughs; "He's just plain crazy, you know that, right?"

"I'm feeding my mermaid girlfriend," Jack grinned as if he had not heard Bullock's insult.

Bullock snorts; "Like I said, plain crazy. I'm gonna grab myself a beer!"

"What? You can't do that!" Jim exclaimed. "It's more than obvious she did something to him and we will get to the bottom of this."

Bullock shakes his head; "Nah, the only bottom I will get to is that of a beer bottle. I'm telling you, the kid is fine. I mean, it's about time those two get hooked up!"

"His pupils are as big of a football field!" Jim exclaimed. "I bet he's under the influence of some drug!"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "If you see a girl you really like your pupils start to dilate. It's just the same thing as having a boner. I even know that I never attended any of my classes!"

"Then why are Jack's pupils huge as well?"

"Because he's in love with his imaginary mermaid girlfriend," Bullock laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have a date with the manor's wine cellar. I mean, thanks to you I need something stronger."

Jack, still tossing bread crumbs in the pool; "Alfred locked the door and keeps the key around his neck. Also, how long you guys think a mermaid can hold her breath for? I mean, my girlfriend hasn't moved at all since she dived into this pool. I'm trying to feed her, but she won't move."

"Scratch that, I even need something a lot stronger. I'm heading to the bar and have some Scotch. Also, you want my advice? Ditch Lee while you still can, because that kid, my friend, will be your stepson if you don't."

"Stop being so dramatic," Jim said with an eye roll. "Besides, there is still a chance Lee might love me enough and will kick him back to the streets if I'll ask her too. In the meantime, we do what Alfred asked us to do and that is safe Bruce. While you get a head-start with knocking that door down, I'll call Alfred to tell him he needs-

Selina suddenly slaps the phone from Jim's hand into the pool then exclaims; "You won't call Alfred! Today it's my day with Sean. And if you must I allow you to safe Bruce, but only if you keep that kid away from my Sean-y."

"Your Sean-y?" Jim asked, agape. "What makes you think that Sean is yours?"

"I LOVE her so much," Sean said answering the question for Selina.  
I'm obliged to make her truly happy with the best I can."

"You see?" Jim roared to Bullock. "I told you something is pretty messed up with this situation. I mean, Sean is smart and right now he's talking in un-proper grammar."

Bullock slaps his forehead, sarcastically; "Oh no! Get your handcuffs and arrest this teenager who suddenly talks in un-proper grammar. Relax Jimbo. You don't wanna hear my grammar when a lovely lady massages my-

"I'm gonna stop you right there!" Jim said. "My phone is in the pool so I'll have to use yours. Give it to me!"

Bullock shakes his head; "Nope! She will throw it in the pool if I do. Besides, I'm not even here, remember? I'm inside and busy with knocking a door down."

"Then why am I still seeing you?!"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Dah, because I'm too lazy to knock a door down, so instead I'll ask Cat-face to hand me the key while promising her to keep billionaire-brat away from her and Sean-y."

"You can do that for me?" Selina asked and a few tears jumped into her eyes, because she was very moved with Bullock's promise.

Bullock nods then Selina hands him the key to the room Bruce is locked in.

"have fun you two!" Bullock said then skipped off with the key to safe Bruce. Alfred would be so proud of him when he hears he saved his master, and he would be so angry when he hears Jim was worrying over something stupid."

Jim grabs Sean's arm and says; "This whole business smells fishy. Alfred said you poisoned Sean, and I will find out with what. I'm going to take him to see Lee."

"NO!" Selina screamed and she sprints after the detective who dared to steal her kitty toy. "Alfred lied, Sean is not poisoned. You can't be poisoned with a potion, ask Lee. I mean, she's a doctor and she hands out potions to everyone."

Jim hisses between clenched teeth; "Medicine potions, yes. Not poison potion."

"It's not poison!" Selina screams then starts a tug-war to free Sean from Jim's grip. "I gave him some love-potion, that's all."

Jim's mouth drops agape which Selina uses as an opportunity to free Sean and flees with him. Jim wants to pursue after them, but Jack wrapped around his leg, all the sudden.

"Jim, you are my future stepdad and you have to help my girlfriend. She still hasn't come up for air."

Jim drags in a very deep tired sigh then says; "You know what, Jack, it's about time you start either having a session with your mom or with another psychiatrist, because this is where I draw the line. No step-son of mine will have a relationship with an imaginary mermaid girlfriend."

And with that, Jim throws Jack in the back of his police car then speeds away, leaving Bullock all alone with Bruce. Not that they cared because Bruce was so grateful Bullock saved him he showed him where Alfred keeps the spare keys of every room, meaning; Bullock could take whatever he wanted from the wine cellar.

* * *

Sean and Selina had the time of their lives in the city. First they robbed a bank and took enough cash with them to buy an seven course menu at the most expensive restaurant, but fled afterwards without paying.

Then they went to a costume shop and tried out some cat ears and cat whiskers and kept nuzzling one and another cat-style until the owner had enough of it and kicked them out.

Then they spend hours sitting on a park bench to watch sun-set and Sean kept telling how pretty she was. Then they even skinny-dipped in the park pond. The ducks, and the moms who visited the park with their kids weren't very pleased with that, but once they tried to call the cops, Barnes told them all the cops had better things to do than to arrest two minors for skinny-dipping.

Then, till closing time, the two teens wandered around the mall and Selina tried out a few dresses while Sean was being with her in the dressing room. After all, she needed someone to zip the dresses at the back.

Sean loved them all and they bought them from the money they stole earlier from the bank. Then it was time to try out the new nightclub. They even allowed minors.

Soon they were on the dance floor the teens claimed a spot in the middle and started dancing like crazy. Selina had to swat a few girls away when they were too impressed of Sean's moves and tried to get closer.

They stayed in the night club all night, but they didn't just dance. They also snuggled together in a quiet corner and Sean had to tell her again what he thought of her. His compliments made her blush madly.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham, Alfred was still searching for the two teens. Sean's car ran out of fuel hours earlier and the butler felt pretty stupid for chasing a auto-driver car for all that time. And when Alfred feels stupid he also gets infuriated. No way he would let Selina get away with it.

Suddenly the poor butler was surrounded by gangsters who all looked like as if they belonged to Mr. Cupcake's gang.

"Great," Alfred mumbled to himself then rolled up his sleeves. It appears they wanna fight, so a fight is what they'll get.

Anyway, back to Sean and Selina cz they are the important part of this story. A few minutes before sun rise the two teens left the nightclub and found themselves a nice, quiet spot a rooftop where they waited for the sun rise.

Before Selina had the chance to blink, Sean's lips clash with hers into a deep kiss. A few seconds later Sean looked at her warily, as if he just woke up. He looks around briefly.

"Ehm, where are we, Selina?"

Selina smiles sweetly then leans her head to his chest; "I will explain everything to you later, but please at least watch the sunrise with me before you totally flip."

Sean looks very clueless.


	4. Star Wars: Kylo Flogs Rey

**4\. Star Wars: Kylo Flogs Rey**

When Phasma told him about intruders in his warship who seemed to pop out of nowhere, Kylo did not know that would change his life forever. He demanded all men on board to keep an eye out for the intruders, but they still would have escaped from under his nose if it wasn't for one of them to act out of character.

The intruders happened to be suited up like all Kylo's men, but unlike them they were not used to the low oxygen and one of them suddenly started to dance around like he was in some dance off contest.

Kylo first thought that it was of his own men trying to goof around when thinking he's not looking, so he bellowed from inside his mask; "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOTS, DANCING IS NOT ALLOWED!"

The person inside the suit felt extremely insulted by being called an idiot and took of his mask revealing extremely good looking face with chocolate brown eyes and messy dark hair.

Phasma could not help it and released a cue dreamy sigh from inside her mask and Kylo, who happened to hear that dreamy sigh, became extremely jealous and decided to keep the boy as punching bag and destroy his pretty face, but first he needed to catch him.

The boy wanted to bellow a retort back at Kylo, but one of his disguised friends grabbed his arm and pulled him to Kylo's new TIE Fighter along with their prisoner and one of his employees.

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!" Kylo roared infuriated then suddenly a middle-aged man dressed as a British butler ran toward the TIE Fighter as well and Kylo roared; "AND GRAB THAT BUTLER AS WELL!"

Sadly they managed to escape and Kylo thought he saw the last of them. Not that he minded because he didn't like them anyway, except for the butler because he always wanted one.

Though, he also had some trouble with handling the fact there was a boy out there who was more good looking than himself. So after that day he had dreams about the nameless boy bullying him and telling him he was more sexy, more musclier, and more handsome.

"AAAGH!" Kylo roared wildly and woke up on the couch after one of those nightmares about him and the nameless boys. Then when he realized it was only a dream Kylo lied back onto the couch slowly drifting off to a happy, relieved slumber.

"Hiya, Mr. Masked Villain!" A girl's voice cried merrily.

Kylo woke up with a jolt then saw the 'nameless' boy carrying a girl on his back as he rushed inside .

The villain instantly grabs his mask off the coffee table then puts it over his head and roars with muffled disguised voice; "How did you get in?! How do you even know my address?!"

The two kids pay no attention to Kylo's question and start looking through his collection of movies and music, discovering that he has a very weird obsession for Melanie Martinez music.

"Don't you think you should watch or listen to romantic things?" the girl suddenly blurts out and Kylo frowns in his mask. Even though the girl can't see it, it seems like she knows it and explains; "Well you know, Rey likes romantic stuff!"

Kylo rolls his eyes; "Rey is a Marie Sue."

The girl hops off the boy's back then folds her arms as she sits down onto the coffee table and exclaims; "She is not. Why do you even say that?"

Ignoring Selina's question, Kylo asks instead; "And why would I care about what Rey likes?"

"Well you know, because you have a secret crush on her!" said the pretty boy who still happened to be in the room as well, importantly.

Kylo grabbed his lightsabre from under his couch and chased the two kids out the door, furiously. Sadly for him they are a lot faster, mainly because they are not wearing a freaking costume and a heavy mask, so he got lost track of them pretty quickly.

With an aggravated growl, Kylo turns on his heels and stomps back to his apartment on the tenth floor and decided to take his morning shower, and everything went well until…

"Hey Mr. Villain?" A boy's voice guffawed questioned and Kylo could hear it came from his bathroom window.

Kylo poked his head around the shower curtain, grabs his mask from a nearby stool, then finally wraps a towel around his waist as he steps out.

"How can you climb this high?!" Kylo asked with disguised voice. "Also why are you bothering me during my shower?"

The boy rolls his eyes; "I just came to give you this. Selina went shopping with Rey and she told Selina how much she liked this scent. It's for men, so maybe you like to wear it on your first date with her."

Kylo grabs the bottle then throws it angrily upon the boy's face, though, the boy already was on his way back down to the streets by then.

"And don't you dare to come back, Kid!"

A few days later, Kylo was preparing his lunch in his kitchen when the girl, Selina, waltzed into room and stated; "Rey loves men who can cook, but I guess you already know because you have a secret crush on her."

"I DON'T HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON HER!" Kylo hollered infuriated then swung his sandwich at Selina's face who catches it and takes a bite from it then drops her butt onto a seat. Kylo looks extremely baffled then exclaims; "Wait, did I invite you to take a seat?"

Selina smirks widely; "Cat's don't wait for permission to sit, they just claim their seats. Anyway, Rey is definitely into you, I can tell. She told me how creepy you are and yet very mysterious. She kinda wants to know how you look underneath that mask of yours."

"I don't freaking care!"

"Kylo?" a familiar boy's voice sings.

Knowing exactly who the kid is, Kylo roars furiously; "I DON'T LIKE REY! WE COULD BE RELATED, YOU KNOW?!"

"Yeah…well.. we can't help notice you act all creepy when you're around her, so…yeah…we figured you are her love-struck stalker."

Sean plants his butt on a seat next to Selina then grabs the half-prepared sandwich from under Kylo's nose and takes a bite.

"You know, you really need to practice your cooking skills a little more. This sandwich needs pickles. You have any?"

Sean doesn't wait for a reply then skips to the fridge and pokes his head inside to search for pickles. Luckily for him Kylo does have pickles.

"Anyway about that whole we might be related thing," Sean said then sits down again, grabs some more bread, the knife, and other ingredients and starts making his own sandwiches while saying; "You don't need to worry. She's not related to you in any way. I can tell."

Knowing he can't do anything to make the two kids stop feeling at home in his house, Kylo throws his hands up in despair then grunts and sits down as well.

Selina nods; "Yeah, Sean is really great in deducting people. Sherlock taught him a few more extra pointers, and therefore my Sean-y boy can tell you an Rey are not related in any way."

"Then why did Phasma say we could be family related?"

Sean takes a bite from his sandwich and says; "Because she's jealous, duh. Anyway, thanks for the lunch but Selina and I have to be elsewhere, right Selina?"

"Yup! And you don't mind taking this with us, would you?"

Before Kylo could even shout objecting, Selina and Sean grab the sandwiches with them and skipped out the door.

* * *

It's night time and Kylo is heading to bed with one thought in mind; _"I really need to do something about this Rey girl."_

Suddenly the two street kids skip inside without knocking.

"I don't have a-

"Yeah we know already, so shush," Selina said then flops down onto the couch while her friend, Sean, helps himself and grabs a few drinks from the fridge. Then Kylo spots the other kid who remains standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly.

Sean returns with the drinks.

"You need advice on how to make Rey stop accusing you from stalking her, right?" Sean asked and flopped down beside Selina and pulls his feet up onto the coffee table.

Not that they can see it, but Kylo eyes grow in shock. Never in his life he had seen such big brats.

"Here, take this! It's Barbara's but I don't think she would mind if you borrow it."

Selina threw something at the villain's face that is totally unknown to him causing him to stare at it, baffled. Then he guffaws; "What can I do with this, tickle her?"

Selina and Sean both roll their eyes then Selina jumps up and cries ecstatically; "B, you know the drill!"

Bruce nods and flops, face down, onto the couch and his butt up in the air.

"Give me that!" Selina said and snatched the flogger from Kylo's hands then starts flogging Bruce's butt with it. "You see what I mean?"

Kylo strikes his chin thoughtfully and a painful look was written on Bruce's face right before it melted into a pleased smirk.

"Ehm, he's grinning as if he's liking it."

Sean shrugs; "That's because Bruce is just weird, but trust me, Rey won't like it. She will cry her eyes out and she will definitely stop talking about you being her so called stalker."

 _"Sure, that sounds legit_ ," Kylo thinks then snatches the flogger from Selina's hands and cries with glee while skipping out the door; "Oh Rey?!"

Rey didn't had the chance to run away when she heard Kylo call for her then snatched her arm and pulled her with him into his bedroom. A few seconds later she found herself lying across Kylo's lap who sat on his bed and readied the flogger.

With one elegant flick of his wrist, Kylo cracks the flogger and it lashed against Rey's buttocks and a loud, painful scream came from her mouth and tears of embarrassment and pain welled behind her eyes.

"That's for telling everyone I am a stalker who has a crush on you!"

Rey sobbed in pain; "What are you talking about?! I never said to anyone- OUCH!"

"That's for lying to me!" Kylo said and then fired another round of lashes onto Rey's butt who screamed and yelled at him to stop. But Kylo did not stop.

Suddenly the door to Kylo's room bursts open and Selina and her friends enter, then Selina says; "Hiya Mr. K! Do you enjoy your new toy?"

The butler aka as Alfred Pennyworth enters seconds later then smacks the street girl against the back of her head.

"What? Was I supposed to ask Rey if she enjoyed the flogging?" Selina asked as she threw a stink-eye at the butler while rubbing the sore spot on her head. "Her screams for him to stop was already a big hint, or wasn't it?"

Alfred sways his hand for a second time, but Selina can dodge it then the butler grumbles; "First of all it's very rude entering a bedroom without knocking first, and second, how many times did I tell you to stop asking stupid questions?!"

Sean snorts; "There is no such thing of stupid questions, Alfred."

Alfred grunts annoyed; "Who said that?"

Bruce replies before Sean could; "You did, Alfred. Like a hundred times when I say my question could be stupid."

"That's because you're questions are never stupid, Master Bruce! They succeeded to never ask a question that is not stupid."

Ignoring the insult, Selina skips closer to the bed; "And, do you enjoy your new flogger?"

"Mwah," Kylo shrugged. "I don't enjoy it as much as I thought I would."

"Oh," Selina said with a sad look, and watched Kylo sigh dully while Rey sobbed uncontrollably, then another idea enters her head; "What if you pull her pants down? I mean, watching her rear turn purple-red could be the most fun thing to see."

Rey's eyes grow in shock, and Kylo's eyes begin to sparkle in joy then his hand reaches for Rey's waistline and…lucky for Rey, Alfred was able to stop Kylo before he could actually pull her pants down.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Pennyworth," Rey said after she crawled away off Kylo's lap then looked at his unconscious body; "Horrible, horrible man! I don't get why he said I said he was my stalker."

Sean and Selina shared a grin then backed away out of the room before Alfred had the chance to connect the dots and come after them.

A few hours later, Kylo woke up groggily then yelled for his Stormtroopers to arrest both Rey and Alfred Pennyworth and lock them up in the dungeons. He also told a few Stormtroopers to get Sean Ornelas and Selina Kyle and bring them to his meeting quarters.

"We are terribly sorry with what our butler did to you!" Selina yelled when she and Sean are pushed inside Kylo's conference room. "Please don't hurt us or lock us up with them!"

Sean scrambled back up his feet then puffs his chest and sizes up with Kylo before bellowing; "Don't you dare to hurt us because my fist will show you-

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you or you silly girlfriend," Kylo said with an eye roll.

Sean puffs his chest even more and exclaims; "She's not my girlfriend!"

Selina widens her eyes then gasps; "You make it sound like having me as a girlfriend is the most awful thing ever."

Sean nods; "It is."

"Anyway…" Kylo said to reclaim their attention. "Could you two please hear me out before throttling each other? The reason why you two are here is because I need your help to win Rey's heart."

Selina's and Sean's mouth drop open agape.

"Yeah, I know I said earlier that I had no crush on her, but after flogging her butt which was kinda boring, and seeing that tiny glimpse of her bare butt right before your butler knocked me to the head, I felt something warm and fuzzy grow inside of me."

Sean and Selina share a shocked, widened eyed look then Sean said; "I advise you to find a toilet quickly. Usually when I have that feeling I have to take either a dump or need to vomit."

Selina rolls her eyes then cries with glee; "No you silly, Kylo is in L-wait a minute! Are you telling me that when I kiss you and you run away and hide into the bathroom is because you really need to vomit?!"

"Yes, or take a dump!"

Before Selina had the chance to pummel Sean's butt for it Kylo steps between them and barks; "Can we please focus back on me?! I want to win Rey's heart and you two are going to help me with it!"

"Fine! What did you have in mind?" Selina asked.

Selina walks into Rey's prison and shows her a bowl of porridge. Since she wasn't allowed to untie the belts around Rey's waist, Selina had to baby-feed her on Kylo's orders. Rey didn't like it but she was too hungry to complain.

"Look, don't worry, but Sean and I have a plan," Selina whispered to Rey so the Stormtroopers outside the door couldn't hear them. "As long Kylo thinks we are on his side, the more chance we have to save you, and we will, tonight."

Soon the bowl of porridge is empty, Selina skipped out the room, and Rey already felt a little more excited with the thought of getting rescued in less than a few hours. She also decided to force herself to stay awake, but sadly enough, Selina and Sean who had made the porridge also had added a little extra ingredient, sleeping pills.

"I think she's sleeping like a baby," Selina grinned as she and Sean snuck into the prison cell then untied the straps that kept Rey in place. Sean took Rey's legs and Selina took her arms then carried her outside the cell and down the very long corridors, up the stairs and down another very long corridor until they reach Kylo's bedroom.

Sean drops Rey's legs then pokes his head around the corner of the door. The sleeping pills in Kylo's food had done the job as well. Yeah, the street boy thought it would be fun to give Kylo a few as well, especially after how he had ordered the Stormtroopers to treat him earlier.

Laughing like hyenas, the two kids scurry with Rey into the bed room and drop her beside Kylo's sleeping body. Then Sean rushes back to the door to keep guard while Selina undressed Rey all the way up to her underwear then tucking her underneath the sheets. She also made sure Rey was lying pressed against Kylo.

Then both kids proceeded laughing like crazy persons and wanted to leave the room, but suddenly hear rushing footsteps approach the room. Instead they take a secret passage way behind an extremely big and ugly painting.

"Boss!" a Stormtrooper exclaimed and rushes into the bedroom to tell Rey's prison cell was empty, but then froze in his roots when he found the two sleeping bodies in the bed. One belongs to his boss and the other to the prisoner.

Ashamed, the Stormtrooper scurries back out the door, quietly. Once he's outside, safe and sound, the Stormtrooper makes a break for it and searches for his friends to tell them the boss is having a relationship with the prisoner.

The next morning, everyone knew about the boss and Rey, except for the boss and Rey. They found out after Phasma came running inside and found the both of them groggy in one bed.

Too groggy to be aware of the groggy person beside him, Kylo barks infuriated; "Phasma, how many times do I have to tell you; knock before entering!"

Phasma rushed off which made Kylo frown momentarily. So far he had never seen her rush off like that after being barked at, so why now? Then he looks next to him, finding Rey.

For a brief moment they just stare at one and another, shell-shocked. But then, right on cue, the both of them start to scream their lungs out as they rolled themselves off the bed, snatching their clothes. One ran out the room screaming and the other one ran into the bathroom.

In the secret passage, two street kids laugh hysterically until a shadow casts over them. When they look up they find a fully dressed Kylo, shooting daggers with his eyes.

* * *

"How could you two do this to me?!" Kylo roared infuriated while pacing up and down his conference room in anger. Sean and Selina are sitting with their feet pulled up onto the table eating a bagel.

Sean swallowed his bite down then replies; "Hey! You wanted this! You asked us yourself!"

Kylo stops then turns and scowls in his mask; "I did not ask this! I asked you two to put sleeping pills into her food then bring her to my room! I never said anything about drugging me! Now I definitely won't win her heart ever!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "You should be thanking us for saving your butt. Sure, everyone is talking about you and Rey, but did you rather have them talk about you and Rey as Rey being a victim of your desires? That Stormtrooper would have walked in finding her unconscious and you…I don't even want to think about what you would have done to her unconscious body."

"I would have done NOTHING!"

Kylo starts pacing up and down rapidly. Sean and Selina simply shrug and proceed eating breakfast. After a while, Kylo halts again.

"Fine, you two might be right. It would have seem creepy if that Stormtrooper found me staring dreamily at Rey's unconscious body."

Selina snorts; "Sure, as if that is the only thing you would have done."

"I WOULD!" Kylo becomes calm again and asks; "What should I do next?"

Sean shrugs; "How about you just find her and tell her this was one of your Stormtrooper's horrible prank? Then you offer her a cup of coffee, and you talk a little and finally you tell her she is allowed to walk around free again."

"Yeah, then she sees you have a softer side as well," Selina said with a nod. "And then you two will be like beauty and the beast."

"WHAT?!"

"Ignore her," Sean said with an eye roll. "She's watching way too many Disney movies."

Selina shoots a stink-eye at Sean then snaps; "For your information, it's Rey's favorite movie. She said the romance between them was so pure and she wishes she would experience the same thing one day."

Kylo frowns; "So what does this mean?"

"This means you tell her she is not allowed to leave your planet, or galaxy or whatever, but she is allowed to walk free on your planet. Then you stalk and observe her from a distance, then ask her for dinner, then for a movie or something, and finally you pop the question," Selina explained.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Look, my advice is to let her walk around free as long it's on your planet and in the meantime you just sit and wait until she gets bored and sneaks into your room."

Selina kicks him from under the table then scowls; "Is that your advice because you basically do the same thing with me?! Sitting and wait for me to make a move on you?!"

"What the fuck, Selina! You basically made a move on me on my first night at the manor!"

Selina folds her arms angrily; "That is not true! I was stalking and observing you from a distance!"

"Observing from a distance?! Selina, you were right in my face!"

"I was not!"

"Uh, yes you did! You sat on my chest ready to make a move on me!"

"I so did not! I was sitting on your chest observing your face and wondering what was going through that pretty head of yours!"

Sean scowls angrily; "Liar! You did not ponder about what was going through my 'pretty' head, because I am not pretty at all! I'm ugly!"

Kylo looks baffled.

"Ugh, if you really think you are ugly, then why would I ever want to make a move on you?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE INSANE?!"

"I AM NOT INSANE, YOU ARE!"

"FINE!" Sean scowls and jumps to his feet then sprints outside the room.

Selina sits back into her seat with a sulking look on her face then cries sadly; "Sean, come back! I didn't mean it! You are not insane!"

Kylo looks even more baffled when Selina dashes outside the conference room as well in order to find and stop her sexy street boy.

* * *

Sean and Selina decided to forget their little fight and walked into the kitchen where they find Phasma making herself a cup of coffee. For a moment they ponder if they should ask her how she drinks it without removing the mask, but they sense she is really upset so maybe it was best to ask it another time.

Phasma sits down then the two kids scurry closer, staring at her sympathetically. They can hear her sob inside her mask. Sean elbows Selina to do something.

Selina sits down across Phasma then clears her throat and says; "You know, it's normal to feel jealous. I mean-

Phasma lifts her head up so fast that Selina had to gulp a little in fear. Especially when the woman snapped; "Why would I be jealous about an under-aged Mary Sue wannabe?!"

Sean and Selina share a grin. They know a lot of reasons for her to jealous of a Mary Sue wannabe.

But before they had the chance to point them out, Phasma let out a cry deep from her throat and slumped her head down onto the table, bursting into tears. After that she sobbed on for minutes pouring her heart out at the two kids.

Sean and Selina didn't really know what to do.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


End file.
